The present disclosure relates to a data transmission system and data transmission method suitable for detecting problems in image processing.
In an image-forming apparatus that is a MFP (Multifunction Peripheral) such as a printer, multifunction printer, combined machine and the like, for example, there are models that are capable of private printing. In other words, in private printing, authentication information (password or the like) is used when registering a printing job in the image-forming apparatus from a user terminal, for example, via a network such as a LAN (Local Area Network). Then, after authentication that is required for the login process on the image-forming apparatus side is successful, it is possible to execute printing processing for a selected printing job.
Incidentally, a HDD (Hard Disk Drive) that is a storage device for storing various application programs and printing jobs is mounted in the user terminal and image-forming apparatus. The HDD is advantageous in that the storage capacity is large, however is disadvantageous in that it does not handle vibration well. When a problem occurs in the HDD due to vibration or the like, it may not be possible to perform writing and reading of data properly.
In typical technology for eliminating a problem such as this, there is an image-processing apparatus that has a vibration detection sensor for determining whether or not vibration has an effect on the HDD, and a storage controller that stores information in the HDD. There is an image-processing apparatus in which the storage controller switches the information storage destination from the HDD to a nonvolatile memory when the vibration detection sensor detects vibration.